<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>morning gossips by jabami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792658">morning gossips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabami/pseuds/jabami'>jabami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>begin again — arranged marriage au [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Gossip, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabami/pseuds/jabami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>there’s morning gossips and the ultimate shift in the air. but at the end of the day, johnny still wins.</p>
</blockquote>winning his husband’s heart, that is.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>begin again — arranged marriage au [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>morning gossips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>enjoy, lovelies!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>gossips in general are terrible. especially when it surrounds the people who you respect so much. but for wendy, morning gossips, perhaps, are the most unbearable one.</p><p>because who could possibly bear morning and gossip sitting next to each other? that is too much to endure. more so when a drained, exhausting soul is the one to hear it like wendy right now.</p><p>so it certainly ticks her off as soon as she enters the pantry to fix her boss a cup of coffee, and hears two employees exchanging words in an unconstrained conversation with each other, unaware of her presence.</p><p>the two employees chose to ignore the arrival of another colleague inside the pantry for they were fully preoccupied and immersed with the ideas they casually tattles about, something to entertain them temporarily.</p><p>it is too early in the morning and those two probably eat gossips for breakfast, wendy had thought. she knew well enough it is wrong to eavesdrop, but her ears would naturally tune in to the stupid conversation now that she’s managed to pick up familiar words such as <em>johnny</em> and <em>taeyong,</em> being the name of her immediate superiors.</p><p>one more thing that wendy despises about gossips is that words spread quickly like a forest fire. the only difference is that, words can be prevented to spread out unlike forest fires that naturally happens in the nature. but humans are well, humans. stubborn, entitled beings.</p><p>she hates to hear more of it, only if the machine could brew the coffee a little faster so that she could then remove herself from the awful situation.</p><p>wendy’s presence is still invisible from the two mostly because of her careful strides. someone meticulous who works well in the comfort of silence. but would also appear as stoic and unapproachable. it could be from how formal she is at work, who works directly under the ceo of the establishment she’s working at. or, she’s just naturally like that.</p><p>nevertheless, most employees around her would easily get uncomfortable with her silence and too formal expressions, that it would almost cost them a fortune to see her smile and interact with others as friendly as they do.</p><p>at most times, wendy would easily shrug off the unnecessary words that would reach her ears related to her boss and his husband, knowing that it would do her no good to dwell on such nonsense.</p><p>until one of the two who were still in their own world had blatantly started to speak ill of their ceo. wendy is not one to close off ears when it comes to this. when words are starting to hit below the belt and blow out of proportion.</p><p>“i’m sure they’re just doing it for a show,” the taller of the two speaks again. even with her back facing against them, wendy could sense that the other was disgustingly agreeing. she couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the coffee machine. oh, that poor machine.</p><p>“right?” the other later on agrees, just as what wendy had expected. “do they really think we would fall for that? i’m sure they haven’t fucked each other yet.”</p><p>“i honestly feel so bad for them. for someone so big like mister suh, i’m surprised he acts so little. he would barely look at his husband who actually looks like a whole meal.”</p><p>the nerves of those two to even say such a thing is beyond something wendy could imagine. it brings her immense aversion that it immediately boils down in her guts. her knuckles turning into white as she squeezes onto nothing, clenching her hands into fists.</p><p><em>who do these people think they are?</em> wendy asks angrily at the back of her mind, fuming by the fact that after a year of neo industries and culture tech companies’ amalgamation and its ceos getting married, people still talk shit about it. like it’s something significant in changing the world. and why must these employees even bother themselves to even care when it has nothing to do with them?</p><p>no one is given the right to go behind someone’s back and proceed to talk back against them. especially when a person had done nothing wrong to deserve it.</p><p>see? that is one of the things that enrages wendy. when people gives so much fuck about other’s decisions as if it could affect their lives. as if johnny and taeyong’s marriage is something they have an ultimate say.</p><p>giving unnecessary fucks to every little thing is what surely ruins one’s mind and reputation. it boggles wendy’s mind so much that she could break one of the ceramic mugs placed next to the coffee machine into pieces if she wills.</p><p>but as someone who values manners so well, it is impossible for wendy to do just that. instead, she turned around her heels to finally face the source of her stress this once wonderful morning and managed to stand with the same aura and stance just like every day.</p><p>“i’ve been meaning to ask what do you possibly get from having yourself involved in someone else’s business?” wendy finally speaks. her face is as clear as a blank canvas, clean with no expression painted upon her face.</p><p>she then continues. “if i may remind you, both of you could be easily terminated from your position with the way you speak upon the ceos. and for someone who needs to thrive hard in life like <em>you,</em> i’m surprised you do <em>little</em> to aim higher.”</p><p>now if wendy’s face is left with no expression, the two in front of her then have something on their faces. mortification and fear, colors leaving the expanse of their faces, pale. and even if wendy notices, she shows them no mercy.</p><p>“the company was kind enough to believe in you, mister park, when you said you’d do better after you had begged for another chance when you failed to make an important deal with the dong bang inc. — same as <em>you,</em> mister hong, when you miserably failed to manage a deal with shin ki tech. the ceo made sure you’ll still have a spot in the company despite your failures because of the families you have to support back home.”</p><p>clearly, there’s nothing for the two to say to defend themselves for they sided with the wrong. all is left for them to do is to let themselves be eaten up with guilt and shame. they’d easily allow themselves to be swallowed by the ground beneath their feet if it would so willingly open up for them.</p><p>“it is not for me to fire anyone of you. the ceo and his husband have heard enough of all the nonsense from the likes of you. but they never said a thing and you abused their kindness. imagine how lucky both of you are and the <em>rest</em> of the others who does the same to be still sitting on the same job position you have. give it a try to think some time and act right upon your age, because if i hear another nonsense from you that could potentially ruin the ceo and his husband, anticipate the worst.”</p><p>wendy is aware that she is in no position to fire an employee whenever she wants or whenever she thinks it fits the situation, she is just a secretary after all. she knows her boundaries. but the least she could do right now is to put her intimidating personality into good use and give those employees a scare just as what they deserve. because if there is someone who she respects so much after her own mother, it is the current ceo of the culture tech, for believing in her capabilities and trusting her works.</p><p>she would’ve never imagined herself working elsewhere but here. and it is only right for her to defend the ceo and his husband from the judging looks and evil mouths of others. in the first place, the ceo and his husband were nothing but two good people to her and everyone else.</p><p>“i’m so sorry, miss son.” the shorter of the two gossipers mutters, quickly averting his gaze for he can’t help but shiver under the venomous glares wendy is shooting at them.</p><p>anyone would definitely be scared for their life to be standing in a situation like this with wendy, the mighty secretary of the ceo who lives by the right work ethics and manners.</p><p>but the unreadable expression on wendy’s face stays as she speaks again. “i am not the one who deserves that apology. you should know better by now.”</p><p>wendy didn’t bother to wait what the other has to say or if they will paint a different look on their faces, because she’d rather leave the room now that was spoiled with negativity, grabbing the mug of coffee out of the machine. she only hoped for it to still taste better even after being exposed close to the gossipers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>“what took you so long, miss son? did my coffee give you such trouble?” johnny asks. not an ounce of heat covered his voice and his mouth curled into a small smile.</p><p>wendy bows first before she could place the mug down on the ceo’s desk. “i apologize, sir. there was a line in the pantry, everyone must have rushed to get a taste of the coffee beans from hongkong that mister moon had graced upon us.”</p><p>the words that flew out of her mouth were easy to believe, even if she had to cover it with white lies.</p><p>johnny then chuckled, shaking his head. “ease up a little, miss son. i intended that as a joke. but thank you for bringing me the coffee, my husband told me yesterday how much he liked it that’s why i couldn’t wait to have it.”</p><p>“you’re welcome, sir.” she bows again and let herself out of the ceo’s office for him to finally enjoy his long-awaited cup of coffee.</p><p>before she could completely close the door, she hears the ceo chuckle again and say, “this is good!” then sighs in relief. a small smile finds its way on her lips, happy to see that the ceo have been enjoying having lighter shoulders these past few weeks.</p><p>she truly wishes everything is going well with the ceo and his husband. that has been one of her many wishes this year and it’s slowly coming to life.</p><p>even more so now that she hears a familiar voice calling out for her once she had completely closed the door of the ceo’s office, which adds more to the tiny smile that was already tugging on her mouth.</p><p>“miss son, good morning!” miss kang, taeyong’s secretary, greets, tailing close behind her boss.</p><p>taeyong bows and beams a smile at her too. “good morning, miss son. is mister suh in his room?”</p><p>miss kang giggles, clasping her hands behind her. “you are also a mister suh, <em>mister suh.</em> miss son might get confused.”</p><p>now this is the difference between the two secretaries. wendy considers herself comfortable with johnny, but the other is even more comfortable with taeyong. and taeyong has no problem with that, the two of them are close as friends.</p><p>“seulgi, it’s been a year and i never once made miss son confused. right, miss son?” taeyong smiles again and so does seulgi, waiting for wendy’s response.</p><p>since they’re talking about confusion, wendy thinks she’s getting close to the fact now that she’s starting to feel a warmth creeping under her cheeks and this weird, funny little thing inside her stomach.</p><p>“miss son?” taeyong asks again, but this time, with a company of a soft touch on wendy’s shoulder.</p><p>wendy blinks, realizing the question that her other boss had inquired. “oh! yes. yes that is correct, sir. mister suh is inside.”</p><p>taeyong looks back at seulgi and gives her the <em>i told you so</em> look. seulgi accepted her defeat and gladly bowed at her boss when taeyong asked her to wait for a moment while he discusses something with his husband.</p><p>when taeyong made his way inside his husband’s office, wendy was left outside with the bubbly seulgi. it was obvious how awkward it was for her since they’ve never had much interactions together before—not that they should have. they were both busy bees after all. and it’s not as if every day seulgi will be around since taeyong manages the neo industries and would only visit culture tech companies whenever he can, just like johnny vice versa.</p><p>for a moment, wendy couldn’t find the right words to say. she’s not much of a talker after all, unlike seulgi who easily gets along well with others. she’s too likable and impossible to hate unlike her. she knew that other employees would go around and blabber about her, foolishly wasting time.</p><p>but then she remembers the coffee from mister moon and finds the green light—such a good sign—when seulgi smiles at her again when no one else would talk. wendy used that opportunity for her to invite seulgi for a cup of coffee for a while as they wait for their bosses to finish their discussions.</p><p>seulgi was happy to accept the coffee invitation. they proceeded to the pantry and wendy can’t help but smile with the image of seulgi smiling, her cheeks bunched up, at the back of her mind.</p><p>as the other employees would say: it is one of those rare occasions to witness a smiling wendy.</p><p>well, then. this is one of those.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>during the afternoon the same day wendy had reprimanded two of her colleagues, it put a startle to many when they have noticed the shift in the air.</p><p>no gossips this time around but surprised expressions on most of their faces. because anyone would see the way johnny had swiftly wound his arm around taeyong’s waist—leaving the shorter of the two nearly standing on his toes—and dipped his head down to plant a kiss on his husband’s lips once they parted ways after the <em>hongkong project deal</em>’s meeting would definitely be left baffled.</p><p>baffled in a good way.</p><p>in a positive light wherein relief would soon wash over them after because no one has ever seen the two as affectionate as that. not even a close touch of their hands. or a sweet gesture such as johnny putting a hand on the small of taeyong’s back. or touching taeyong’s neck to give it a quick massage.</p><p>none of <em>that</em> since it never happened before. not even once—but not that everyone has to witness that, it’s just different when it actually happens—except this afternoon.</p><p>johnny had gladly did so even having the knowledge of a few employees—including their secretaries, with seulgi smiling and wendy with the same stoic expression on her face but is happy on the inside—still around the conference room.</p><p>it happened so quickly that taeyong never had the chance to protest so as to maintain the work ethics they so highly hold dear close to their hearts, being the workaholic they are and as to become a good role model for their employees.</p><p>or, not even a chance to chastise johnny now that there’s such a fond smile displaying on his face. so genuine and so natural. just for him.</p><p>“thank you for helping me lead the meeting.” johnny tells his husband, arm still resting on taeyong’s waist.</p><p>there is lightness and easiness surrounding around the two, which was very difficult to see on them months ago. the cold treatment that had built a huge iceberg acting as a tall barrier between them is gradually melting down, bringing them closer than ever.</p><p>something about the drastic shift in the atmosphere creates questions to some, but most of them are relieved to have witnessed their bosses finally treating each other right, so sweet and gentle. that it somehow felt as if a needle was plucked out of their chests. a heavy weight off of their shoulders.</p><p>it really was difficult for most of the employees to move whenever the two of them were around, giving off a negative energy wherever they are despite their relation with each other, leaving their employees no choice but to act indifferent. it was a heavy bag to carry.</p><p>but now that they’re starting to become comfortable with each other even in public and that some have witnessed a little intimate moment of theirs, some of those employees can’t help but feel as if they are staring at something so personal which they shouldn’t be looking at so as not to intrude.</p><p>and from the side, wendy felt a soft nudge on her side. “aren’t they beautiful?” seulgi inquires, voice soft and careful, but her fond gaze is still focused on their bosses.</p><p>wendy finds herself smiling again. she’s come to realize that it is quite a challenge for her to keep her usual expression when seulgi is around. it’s so easy for her to put a smile on wendy’s face and she wonders why.</p><p>but then immediately decided to dwell on it later.</p><p>“absolutely.” is what wendy chooses to say as a reply. because there is no point in lying. whoever thinks that the image of the ceos are painting right now is not a definition of art, then it is their fault for lacking the ability to appreciate one, wendy thinks.</p><p>as much as johnny wanted to attach himself close to his husband for the rest of the day, they simply can’t. both of them have huge responsibilities to take and perform. so taeyong gently bumped his temple against johnny’s shoulder and smiled.</p><p>“you know you don’t have to thank me. even without me, you’d do an amazing job.”</p><p>this time, johnny bumped his hip to taeyong’s. “don’t say that. you’re my motivation after all.”</p><p>taeyong was about to say something to continue the playful banter with his husband, until seulgi had to cut the lovely interaction. believe her when she say that it is not her intention but the time schedule they are following.</p><p>the pout on johnny’s face became visible when seulgi smiled at them, though apologetic. she could only wish for the time to stop for the two of them to get some deserved time alone. but taeyong still has an appointment to meet back in neo industries in half an hour.</p><p>“i’ll see you at home?” taeyong says after he tapped an index finger against johnny’s puckered lips from his pout.</p><p>upon hearing the word home, the sullen expression on johnny’s face was replaced by a soft one. these days, <em>home</em> has become a favorite word of his next to <em>taeyong.</em> as cliché as it might sound, it is actually a fact. those two beautiful words go hand in hand, and had definitely made such an impact to him now, that whenever he hears it, his heart would swell in happiness.</p><p>the visible change of expression on his husband’s face made taeyong relieved. he wouldn’t take any longer to see his husband in a down mood like that.</p><p>“of course, nowhere else but home.” johnny finally replies, lightly squeezing taeyong’s waist. if only their secretaries weren’t waiting long enough, he would’ve loved to leave taeyong breathless on a make out session. but he supposes he’s got plenty of time on his hand later to do just that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the next day, it is johnny who visits neo industries to do some business and one more important reason.</p><p>as important as his significant other who will surely be surprised by a plan he wants to execute, just as yesterday when he showed everyone an intimate moment of him and his husband.</p><p>today, everyone from the neo industries were informed of the arrival of the ceo’s husband. the people had busied themselves in tidying their own desk and station, and then wear their best smiles for whenever johnny arrives. because he would also roam around and greet every employee like the usual.</p><p>that’s why when he finally arrives, wendy tailing close behind him, everyone knew what to do.</p><p>except, something from the usual routine they would follow as the ceo arrives has changed. because being in a state of amusement was never on the list from said routine.</p><p>from the moment johnny steps foot on the territory of the lees, a smile immediately found its way on his mouth and half moons carved on his eyes as soon as he met his husband’s equally delighted gaze.</p><p>there have been plenty of things that their subordinates had expected to happen. to see a mister suh displaying a cold expression on his face or him radiating such a stoic behavior, those are only a few from the many they have expected to see. and never this. as if the ceo’s husband had visibly switched a button to show off a different personality he’s been hiding for a long time.</p><p>a personality they long hoped to see, but clearly had no expectations at all to see it eventually because johnny had painted an image of him to be known as someone who holds a perennial impassiveness, that it had been a constant solution for his subordinates, too, to follow along the waves that was led by him.</p><p>however, while the shock lingers in the employees around them, they still allowed relief to wash them over.</p><p>the smile that was painted on johnny’s face is so comforting. a little unfamiliar to many from the crowd but still comforting. especially to taeyong who was the sole reason why johnny is smiling so broadly in daylight. he’s glowing like the morning sun, compared to his gloomy expressions even during the day from the past few months.</p><p>while he knew he’s been getting everyone’s attention just from his arrival, johnny still gladly took the advantage to advance forward towards his husband standing in the center of the lobby, waiting for him. his strides were huge—quick to reach the other and still parading his contagious smile—when he advances towards taeyong.</p><p>it’s hilarious, really, to see johnny like this from taeyong’s perspective as if they don’t go back under the same roof. as if they didn’t see each other off earlier this morning for johnny to act like this. visibly excited and happy.</p><p>but this is so much better than before. taeyong would never change a thing for the blossoming relationship his and johnny have right now. the way johnny’s lips that would usually curl upwards now fits him so much. it fits his handsome features so well that it adds up to his ever ethereal beauty even more.</p><p>so when johnny finally stood close to him, taeyong was given no other choice but to witness up close the lovely features of his husband’s face.</p><p>but he was immediately out of breath when johnny had softly and gently caressed his cheek with the lightest touch of his lips. it was just a simple way of greeting, but taeyong was left flustered, a blushing mess like a teenage girl experiencing feeling in love for the first time. because he would probably never get used to do this. even the lightest touch of their hands would basically lit flames to his skin.</p><p>his cheek was left tingling from the gentle kiss. even if johnny’s plump lips didn’t stay on his skin for long, it was enough for the shyness to knock against the doors in his heart once again. he wanted to bury his face against the juncture the connects his husband’s neck and shoulder, only if there weren’t several other people watching them.</p><p>that moment was not one for the crowd to usually see. all the while taeyong feels proud that johnny is showing off everyone how truly affectionate he is now to him, leaving everyone else as startled as he is. crystal clear how johnny is just as proud as he is to be each other’s partner for life, and it’s only natural for people to see that as well. so then this had become a mission for johnny, too, to stand taller and treat taeyong royally.</p><p>as time goes by, taeyong could feel his chest throbbing, beating loudly, just as he could feel the stares of their subordinates boring holes on them. it’s exhilarating to be easily sweep off of his feet in public, but taeyong seem to get shier each passing time that somehow flow on a snail pace as he begins to get more conscious of his surrounding.</p><p>well, if someone is to describe the kind of expression johnny now has on his face, it would easily be described as smug and proud. because the big smile that was once on his mouth was now replaced with a smirk, and taeyong kind of wants to kiss it away his lips.</p><p>“hello, my love.” johnny greets. beside him, wendy bows deeply at taeyong, which taeyong gladly reciprocated with a smile. while seulgi does the same to johnny. her focus would later on focus on wendy who immediately beams a small smile at her, just because she couldn’t resist. how so, if seulgi was smiling so brightly at her that it’s already a good reason to make her day?</p><p>in all honesty, taeyong willed himself to act as appropriately and professional as much as he can. giggling in front of his subordinates is an unfamiliar sight to see save for johnny who he would gladly let witness everything about him. he’s just starting to feel quite weird right now to be watched in such a situation, but he chose to ignore the stares of several pair of eyes at them. instead, he lifted his head up to look at johnny, still blushing and shy.</p><p>“hello,” taeyong begins, cheeks quite shaded with pink. johnny’s staring at him, purposeful. “thank you for making me fluster again.”</p><p>johnny snorts, the dimple whiskers under his eyes are showing. “my pleasure, darling.”</p><p>they soon had to cut short their morning interaction that felt like forever in their own world, which gave seulgi an open opportunity to take and guide them to the conference room. johnny’s hand stayed at the small of taeyong’s back, as if taeyong would go anywhere if he chooses to remove his hold onto him.</p><p>not that taeyong minded, so he let his husband attach himself close to him. he feels secured like this after all.</p><p>this is something taeyong would wholeheartedly want to get used to, even if it has to mean that he would get flustered every time johnny does it in front of their subordinates. even if he knew it would be close to being impossible that he is actually capable of getting used to it.</p><p>taeyong’s heart is full.</p><p>full of security and contentment.</p><p>of johnny’s big, big love for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for the love and support you shower for this series! it is well appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>